


Proud

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt, well he wasn't dumb. He'd noticed them whispering to each other in moments between family dinners and movie marathons. Guess he was finally going to find out what that had been about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kurt_blaine 1SM, asking for “Burt's reaction to Kurt and Blaine's engagement.”

"Burt... Mr. Hummel, Sir."

That made Burt stop still. Blaine hadn't called him that in about five years. Not since they moved into their first apartment together. The older man looked up from the paper he had been reading, setting it down on the kitchen table. In the doorway of the kitchen stood his son and the man that was at least a son in his heart. The two were visiting for a week, with Blaine on Spring Break from teaching and Kurt between major shows. And Burt, well he wasn't dumb. He'd noticed them whispering to each other in moments between family dinners and movie marathons. Guess he was finally going to find out what that had been about.

"Yeah, son? Both of you, come on in. Finally going to tell me whatever it is you've been whispering about all week?"

The two looked at each other again, but entered. They didn't sit.

"We're sorry about that, Sir." Blaine said, his free hand clutching the fabric of his pants. Kurt was looking between the two of them, a wide-eyed look of anxiety and excitement on his face.

"We just... well that is, Sir, we..."

"We're getting married!" Kurt yelled, clearly unable to contain it anymore.

Burt sat there for a moment, unable to move. But just one moment. The next he was on his feet, an arm thrown around each of his boys in joy. He squeezed them both tight, his heart constricting (In a good way, don't worry Kurt.) with the joy he felt. Nine years, that's how long he's been watching these two as they danced together, fought together, loved together. There was no one better suited to take this big step.

"'Bout damn time!"


End file.
